Hong Kong Disneyland (updated version)
Hong Kong Disneyland has to be updated with new rides and new characters. Because if there are no new attractions, the guests will get bored. Main Street U.S.A. Attractions: *Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad *Hong Kong Disneyland Band *Main Street Vehicles *Animation Academy *Dapper Dans *Ragtime Piano *The Art of Animation *Magic Access Member Service Center *City Hall *Flights of Fantasy (daytime parade) *Mickey's Rainy Day Express (rainy day parade) *Paint the Night Parade (nighttime parade) Shops: *Emporium *Main Street Merchantile *Carriage House *The Curiosity Shop *Centennial Hall *Main Street Sweets *Town Square Photo *Midtown Jewelry *Crystal Arts *Silhouette Studio *Center Street Boutique *Jose Bocalan's Store Restaurants: *Market House Bakery *Market Place *Main Street Corner Cafe *Plaza Inn *Crystal Palace *Coffee Corner *Refreshment Corner Characters: * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Clarabelle Cow * Horace Horsecollar * Pluto * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Chip and Dale * Scrooge McDuck * Cruella De Vil (Halloween Season) * Mary Poppins * Bert * Marie * Basil * Ratigan (Halloween Season) * Launchpad McQuack * Oliver * Dodger * Darkwing Duck * Max Goof * Remy * Emile Fantasyland Attractions: *Sleeping Beauty Castle *Sleeping Beauty Castle Mystery Tour *Snow White Grotto *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride *Cinderella Carousel *Mad Hatter Tea Cups *Peter Pan's Flight *Sword in the Stone *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Ariel's Grotto *Pixie Hollow *It's a Small World *Fantasy Gardens *Mickey and the Wondrous Book *Mickey's PhilharMagic Shops: *Merlin's Treasures *Pooh's Corner *Storybook Shoppe Restaurants: *Pinocchio Village Haus *Popcorn Cart *Royal Banquet Hall *Small World Ice-cream Characters: Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff will not meet but only appear in shows and parades. * Snow White (Snow White Grotto area) * The Prince (Snow White Grotto area) * The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White Grotto area) * The Queen / The Witch (Snow White Grotto area, Halloween Season) * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Geppetto * Blue Fairy * Honest John and Gideon (Halloween Season) * Stromboli (Halloween Season) * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Fairy Godmother * Lady Tremaine (Halloween Season) * Anastasia and Drizella (Halloween Season) * Alice (Mad Hatter Tea Cups area) * Mad Hatter (Mad Hatter Tea Cups area) * White Rabbit (Mad Hatter Tea Cups area) * Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Mad Hatter Tea Cups area) * The Queen of Hearts (Mad Hatter Tea Cups area, Halloween Season) * Peter Pan * Tinkerbell (in Pixie Hollow) * Wendy * Captain Hook (Halloween Season) * Mr. Smee (Halloween Season) * Princess Aurora * Prince Phillip * Maleficent (Halloween Season) * Merlin * Ariel (in Ariel's Grotto) * Prince Eric (outside Ariel's Grotto) * Belle * The Beast * Gaston (Halloween Season) * Hercules * Megara * Phlioctetes * Hades (Halloween Season) * Pain and Painc (Halloween Season) * Rapunzel * Flynn * Princess Mérida Fantasy Gardens * The Three Little Pigs * Big Bad Wolf (Halloween Season) * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Quasimodo * Esmeralda * Clopin * Phoebus * Claude Frollo (Halloween Season) * Fa Mulan * Li Shang * Mushu * Shan Yu (Halloween Season) Tomorrowland Attractions: *Space Mountain *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Stitch Encounter *Sugar Rush Racers *Orbitron *UFO Zone *Jedi Training Academy *Iron Man Experience Shops: *Space Traders *Star Command Suppliers Restaurants: *Comet Cafe *Starliner Diner *Flying Saucer Snaks Characters: * Darth Vader (Halloween Season) * Stormtrooper * Buzz Lightyear * Sulley * Mike * Stitch * Jim Hawkins * B.E.N. * Mr. Incredible * Elastigirl * Frozone * Chicken Little * Abby Mallard * Lewis Robinson * Wilbur Robinson * Bowler Hat Guy (Halloween Season) * Iron Man * Thor * Captian America * Wreck-It Ralph * Vanellope von Schweetz * Hiro * Baymax * Joy * Sadness Adventureland Attractions: *Jungle River Cruise *The Festival of the Lion King *Rafts to Tarzan's Treehouse *Tarzan's Treehouse *Liki Tikis *Jungle Drumming *It's Tough to Be a Bug! *Pirates of the Caribbean Shops: *Carl Fredricksen's Trading Post Restaurants: *King Louie’s River View Cafe *Tahitian Terrace *Tropical Bite Cart Characters: * Mowgli (King Louie’s River View Cafe Area, Very Rare) * Baloo (King Louie’s River View Cafe Area) * King Louie (King Louie’s River View Cafe Area) * Aladdin * Princess Jasmine * Genie * Abu * Jafar (Halloween Season) * Timon * Rafiki * Flik * Princess Atta * Francis * Tarzan * Jane * Terk * Kuzco * Yzma (Halloween Season) * Kronk (Halloween Season) * Milo Thatch * Princess Kida * Vincenzo Santorini * Gaetan Moliére * Lilo * Stitch (sometimes) * Captain Jack Sparrow * Prince Caspian * Carl Fredricksen * Russell * Dug * Angelica Toy Story Land Attractions: *Slinky Dog Spin *RC Racer *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *Toy Soldier Boot Camp *Barrel of Fun *Cubot Shops: *Andy's Engine Restaurants: *Jessie's Snack Roundup *Frozen Lollipops Cart Characters: * Woody * Buzz Lightyear (sometimes) * Bo Peep * The Green Army Men * Jessie * Bullseye * Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Halloween Season) Girzzly Gulch Attractions: *Big Grizzly Mountain Coaster *Geyser Gulch Geysers Shops: *Bear Necessities Restaurants: *Lucky Nugget Saloon Characters: * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Chip and Dale * Thumper * Donald Duck (sometimes) * José Carioca * Panchito Pistoles * Br'er Rabbit * Br'er Fox (Halloween Season) * Br'er Bear (Halloween Season) * Bernard * Miss Bianca * Pocahontas * John Smith * Meeko * Governor Ratcliffe (Halloween Season) * Woody (Very Rare) * Jessie (Very Rare) * Bullseye (Very Rare) * Kenai * Koda Mystic Point Attractions: *Mystic Manor *Garden of Wonders Shops: *Archive Shop Restaurants: *Explorer's Club Restaurant Characters: * Jack Skellington (Halloween and Christmas Season) * Sally (Halloween and Christmas Season) * Princess Tiana * Prince Naveen * Louis the Alligator * Dr. Facilier (Halloween Season) Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort